Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a human interface: for receiving, from a user, an input of text information or pointing location information at a digital device capable of receiving the text information or pointing location information, such as a computer, a notebook, a tablet PC, and a portable phone; and transmitting the received information to the digital device.
Description of the Related Art
Text input devices such as a keyboard have been proposed for inputting text to a personal computer or a portable digital device. Furthermore, pointing devices such a mouse have been proposed for controlling a pointing location of a pointer and for performing a function for controlling the digital device.
Conventional text input devices and pointing devices may be provided separately, or pointing input regions of the pointing devices may be provided in a location separated from text input regions of the text input devices. This may cause users hand to move too frequently under the working environment in which a text input operation, a pointing location input operation, and a pointer execution instruction input operation are frequently switched, thereby degrading work efficiency.